


[Podfic] Grimper L'echelle

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/ab30cf706d1c8bd8b27a05344b0ff9eb/tumblr_mnnb21hKu61spoosko1_500.gif">this gif</a> and the prompt, "I JUST WANT HANNIBAL TO HOLD HIM THERE AGAINST THAT LADDER AND NOSE AT HIS THROAT AND MAYBE DRAG HIS TEETH OVER THE SKIN A LITTLE JUST TO FEEL WILL TREMBLE OK. IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Grimper L'echelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodificus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grimper L'echelle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23334) by queerly-it-is. 



> Grimper L'echelle translates as "to climb the ladder."

Cover Art provided by the illustrious Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7djs08dr8kf26fd/%5BHannibal%5D_Grimper_Lechelle.mp3) | **Size:** 7 MB | **Duration:** 00:07:20
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/14u96u66jpipw4c/%5BHannibal_NBC%5D_Grimper_Lechelle.m4b) | **Size:** 6.89 MB | **Duration:** 00:07:20

## Reader's Notes

There is no mention (graphic or otherwise) of cannibalism or any other crime in this podfic. Also, thank you, Jinxy for giving me some great feedback on this podfic.


  
---|---


End file.
